Les petits papiers
by BlueDogM
Summary: Traduction de Passing Notes de Merida's Hair. UA Swanqueen au lycée. Oneshot. /dear-chemistry pour l'illustration/


Regina sent quelque chose de solide et semblable à du papier rebondir contre son dos, et soudain elle regrette avoir un jour _imaginé _que suivre les cours avancés d'histoire des Etats-Unis pourrait être une bonne idée.

Elle se retourne rapidement sur sa chaise, faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par le professeur (qui, heureusement pour sa carrière académique, est couramment concentré sur son propre travail)et jette à son assaillant à la boulette de papier un regard méprisant. Ce regard bien connu pour faire se recroqueviller dans son siège presque n'importe qui, et à peu près la seule chose qu'elle apprécie avoir héritée de sa mère _juste _pour des moments comme celui-là.

Emma Swan feint l'innocence, menton appuyé sur ses mains, son faux regard ingénu fixé sur une tâche sur le mur. Regina s'éclaircit la gorge aussi silencieusement qu'elle peut et les yeux d'Emma se fixent sur elle, un sourire satisfait se formant aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Les narines de Regina se dilatent et elle pointe du doigt la boulette de papier sans cacher son agacement.

_'Ouvre-la'_ lui indique Emma silencieusement

Regina lui répond, tout aussi silencieusement, d'un _'Non' _catégorique.

Emma hausse les épaules et se rasseoit confortablement, s'assurant que sa chaise produise un grincement sonore qui agace profondément Regina et croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Une envie de la punir se fait sentir, car Emma a déjà été virée de cours plus qu'il ne peut être bon pour son dossier, mais Regina réalise qu'Emma s'en ficherait et continuerait juste de faire ce qui lui plaît comme d'habitude. Alors elle retourne à son propre devoir, tout en enrageant à l'idée de ce morceau de papier qui semble se moquer d'elle de sa place sur le sol.

Elle s'est presque replongée dans son travail, oubliant le sourire moqueur d'Emma Swan et cette fichue boulette de papier alors qu'elle écrit tout ce qu'elle sait (et ça fait beaucoup) sur la Convention des Droits de la Femme de Seneca Falls, quand elle sent une _autre_ boulette de papier rebondir sur son dos. Elle lance un regard meurtrier vers le sol, mais la précédente n'est plus là.

C'est la même fichue boulette.

Elle peut voir l'expression sur le visage d'Emma sans même avoir à se retourner, et ça l'agace déjà. Elle sent son estomac se serrer, son cœur battre plus vite, et soudain le fait qu'elle était en train d'écrire lui échappe complètement. Elle pense _'Okay'. _Elle va ouvrir ce fichu papier. Elle pose son stylo, et ramasse discrètement la boulette de papier, craignant ce qu'elle va découvrir et en même temps traîtreusement excitée.

_**Salut.**_

Elle retient un grognement, et honnêtement elle pourrait se gifler. Cette _idiote._

Elle se retourne pour poser les yeux sur une Emma Swan très contente d'elle, et souhaite momentanément pouvoir cisailler toutes ses jolies bouclettes blondes.

Elle respire profondément pour se calmer et reprend son stylo pour répondre :

_**Laisse-moi tranquille, et je ne te pourrirai pas la vie.**_

Sans regarder derrière elle, elle lance d'une main agile le morceau de papier dans la direction d'Emma, sachant par ses années de badminton et de tennis que le papier a atteint sa destination. (Et dans le cas contraire, et bien elle n'est en aucun cas responsable du comportement de Mlle Swan.)

A peine trente secondes plus tard elle sent sa réponse la frapper dans le dos, et lance à Emma Swan un regard empli de tant de mépris qu'on pourrait penser que cette dernière a tué son petit chiot.

_**Je te trouve pas très concentrée aujourd'hui, Mills. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le chat t'a piqué ton carnet de notes ?**_

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, et écrit une autre réponse, une expression entre le froncement de sourcil et le sourire moqueur sur son visage. Elle essaye de ne pas penser à la remarque d'Emma parce qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire cette rédaction chez elle.

_**Je suis sérieuse !**_

_**Au fait, j'aime bien tes cheveux aujourd'hui.**_

« Monsieur Harper ? »

« Oui, Regina ? »

« Puis-je aller aux toilettes s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle quitte la salle sans même regarder vers Emma, avec la ferme intention d'effacer la rougeur apparue dans son cou et de ne _surtout pas_ perdre son sang froid, ce qui reviendrait à perdre cette guerre incessante entre elles. Elle tourne au bout du couloir et respire profondément. _Pourquoi _est-ce que Emma arrive si facilement à l'atteindre ? Ça n'a aucun _sens_. Elle s'est déjà frottée à des idiots dans son genre, et rien de tout cela n'est jamais arrivé. Emma Swan a _quelque chose _de différent de tout les autres. Il n'y a absolument rien de logique dans tout cela, mais c'est vrai.

Et il y a ce _compliment. _Elle se passe les mains dans les cheveux, se rappelant à quel point elle était nerveuse à l'idée de les faire couper. Comment sa mère avait pincé ses lèvres, et lui avait fait la leçon sur le fait que les cheveux d'une « dame » devraient toujours être longs et impressionnants.

_Tout le monde _lui a fait des compliments, alors pourquoi est-ce que celui d'Emma serait différent ? En plus elle se fiche _complètement _de ses cheveux !

La vérité est en train de se faire furtivement un chemin dans sa tête, et elle le sait sans même y penser vraiment. Mais cette _vérité _est absolument épouvantable, et elle refuse de l'accepter. C'est pourquoi elle ne sera pas réelle tant qu'elle n'en aura pas décidé ainsi.

Même si elle sent que son cœur a arrêté de battre la chamade, son estomac est toujours noué. Elle s'agrippe à la rambarde de la mezzanine donnant sur le hall, compte jusqu'à dix comme son psy lui a appris, et s'éclairçit deux fois la gorge avant d'ajuster le col de sa veste et de retourner en classe.

Elle refuse de regarder Emma quand elle s'asseoit mais elle trouve une autre note sur son bureau, cette fois le papier est lisse à l'exception d'une marque de pliure au milieu.

_**Tu veux traîner chez Pete après les cours ? J'ai reçu ma paye hier donc c'est moi qui offre.**_

Elle observe le message pendant une seconde, trace de son index la marque de pliure, se demande pourquoi elle prendrait le risque d'être surprise à « traîner » avec Emma Swan en public. Elle peut déjà entendre la voix réprobatrice de sa mère en arrière-plan, mais le bruit des battements de son cœur la recouvre peu à peu. Elle est sensée être rentrée pour le dîner à six heures, et elle grimace intérieurement à l'idée que Cora puisse découvrir son écart.

Mais pour une fois, elle s'en fiche complètement.

_**Très bien. Mais je paie ma part merci bien, Mlle Swan.**_

Encore une fois, elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour voir la réaction d'Emma. Elle sait que son propre visage porte exactement la même expression en ce moment même.

_Idiote._


End file.
